


Food Soul Biography: Sapin Sapin

by Soul_Chicken_Soup



Series: Food Soul OC Biographies [3]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Celebrities, Concerts, Dancing, Gen, Idols, Reunions, Slice of Life, Sneaking Out, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Chicken_Soup/pseuds/Soul_Chicken_Soup
Summary: Dancing is life to the one and only "Dancing Rainbow" of Tierra, the beautiful dancer Sapiña. Her connections to the idol world makes her a highly wanted choreographer and dance teacher. She is choosy of who she takes under her, but her heart is always in everything she chooses.





	1. Attendance

**Author's Note:**

> I will get up her profile in a bit. Just deciding on the rest of her lines.

“M-Miss, you cannot just waltz over-”

“I can perform the waltz, just need a partner.”

“This is not a joke! Only people with written permission from Pudding-”

“Stand aside.” Oh, there’s that bespectacled blonde manager. Pudding puts in so much effort for little Jello, stern as always. “She’s a VIP, special friend.”

“I-is she?”

“She said she can waltz, and that’s not all she can do. Several times, she even choreographed Jello’s shows.”

“W-Wait a moment! This woman is…?! The 'Dancing Rainbow' Sapiña?!”

The guard immediately steps aside, all flustered in a way that makes his appearance cute. He eventually leaves altogether.

“Sorry for the hassle, Miss Sapin.”

“It’s no trouble at all, Pudding. I am just proud of how little Jello has grown in her popularity.”

Pudding is for the most not a fitting name for someone so rock solid in expressions, but I can always manage to get a crack of a smile on that face of his like right now. It does take some work, and even my favorite little idol can’t do that.

“Whoa, aren’t you Sapiña? The 'Dancing Rainbow'? You’re a fan of Jello’s?!”

Pudding’s mood instantly sours. The voice is from a cheerful young man with glasses as well, and he is decked head to toe in many of Jello’s merchandise complete with a headband and glow sticks. Very much a large fan of hers.

“The greatest dancer of all time is here for the greatest idol of all time?! Please tell me, how do you know Jello? How close are you to her? Is she one of your fans too? Have you ever worked on stage together?!”

“Leave Miss Sapin be,” Pudding interrupts, glaring at the equally devoted blonde. The other’s eyes narrow in disgust at noticing the manager. “She has a special seat that she must get to.”

“Pudding, may I make a selfish request and ask this man to join me?” The man’s eyes light up, paralleling the wince from Pudding.

“Miss Sapin, I highly advise against the idea of this fool in the front seats, which is only reserved for you, I might add.”

“Oh, enough of that. He won’t cause any trouble, he’s only a devoted fan. Unless you want me to just give up my seat and let him hog the whole front.”

“No, that won’t be necessary.” That quick response goes to show that he has found himself pushed into a corner. It’s boring sitting in the front with no one to talk to about Jello’s shows. I usually have to fight him with words just to push in a guest. He may dislike this fan, but he’s not putting up much of a fight. Ha, I win.

Pudding shuffles to the side while grumbling under his breath, and I allow myself through with a grin to the fan. He is glowing in pure joy as he follows on the tails of my dress.

“Thank you so much for this opportunity, Sapiña! You don’t know how much this means to me! That cold manager of Jello’s would never let me come in the front row, but he quickly gave in to you! You must be close to Jello for him to step down!”

“You can just call me Sapin, you’re using my main stage name.” One of his glow sticks catches my eye again. “And you can say that I am a fan of hers, even helped in her dance lessons when she started out.”

“Really?”

“Indeed. May I ask to use one of your glow sticks, Mr…”

“Omurice, Club President of the Love Jello Fan Club! And of course you can!” Omurice excitedly hands me one of the glowing rods, and I can’t help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. “Any fan of the cutest idol ever is a friend to me! Would you want to join our fan club, Sapin?”

“I may stop by and see for myself. I don’t want little Jello attracting the wrong crowd after all.”

We find the best seats in the front and settle down. Omurice continues to go on and on about sweet Jello’s successes and his opinions of her top songs. Suddenly, I feel very detached from my kind friend. I know that she has been doing very well, becoming more popular, but I can’t help but think, by listening to this man, that I am not as attentive to her performances as I was in the past.

“Sapin, it’s starting!” It takes me a moment to realize that the lights have dimmed down to the stage. The stage lights kick in and there is Jello. She still has that bright smile and total glow of positive energy as the last time I saw her concerts. Omurice is instantly standing up, cheering whooping for the idol on stage, same as the crowd behind us.

Just as the music starts up, Jello looks in my direction. Her glow only intensifies before she raises her microphone up.

“Everyone, for our first song of the night, I dedicate its lyrics and feelings to the best dance teacher I have ever known! My dear friend and beloved dancer of the public, whose beauty is only rivaled by her performances! I devote this song to you, Sapiña!” 

The crowd becomes even more wild and I only find myself starting to tear up as she begins to sing the most heartfelt words I have ever heard. She has come so far, and she has put so much time into this song. Just for me.

I am definitely giving her a big hug by the end of tonight. And snatch her away from Pudding for a few days just to reconnect and have fun like old times.


	2. Group Hangout

The little idol giggles and wiggles when my fingers brush against her neck as I fix her silky green hair into a braid. Once her hair is all perfect for some outdoor air, I take the hat off the stool nearby and place it on her head. New clothes (disguise), new hairstyle, she’s ready for this needed vacation.

“You look wonderful, Jello.”

“Thank you, Sapin, I really mean it.” Her adorable eyes turn away from the full body mirror in the shop’s dressing room to look at me. “But don’t you think Pudding will be cross with you again with you kidnapping me in a sense?”

“Not the first time, sweetie. He knows that and he definitely knows this won’t be the last. We’re going to have fun and only care about having fun all day and tomorrow.”

“Are you sure you have that kind of free time?”

“Just let me treat you, little miss, like old times when you were just a trainee. No managers to ruin it and joined by someone who is greatly devoted to you.”

“Who?”

“Knowing his loyalty, he’d be there by now. Come now, I’ll pay for our clothes so we can hurry to meet with him.”

* * *

 

The beaming smile of Omurice, devoid of his fan gear except his Jello shirt, greets us at the end of the open market, which is more active today due to the positive atmosphere made by the warm weather.

Good luck finding little Jello in here, Pudding. I’d like to see you try.

“There you two are! Oh, Jello, you look so cute like this!”

“Omurice, remember what you swore to say,” I remind him quickly. He gets a cute blush on his cheeks and clears his throat.

“I-It’s an honor to be hanging out with you, Jenny.”

“Jenny?” The greenette looks at me for the upteenth time today.

“Just for precautions. Omurice would do anything for his idol.”

“There’s an ice cream stand I saw while passing through,” the blonde tells us. “They’re selling a special of coconut ice cream with rainbow gelatin toppings on it.”

“That sounds really good. Do you want some, Jenny?”

“That sounds delicious. Let’s try it.”

The ice cream is delicious and the jello cubes taste perfect for the tropics. What makes it maybe better is that it's inspired by me (the coconut ice cream) and Jello herself (the fruity gelatin). How cute.

Next up, a flower crown stand where we make our own crowns and wreaths. Omurice makes sure to go all out, true to his devoted heart.

“I love the clovers you added to yours, Omurice. Maybe I should commission you to design floral arrangements for my shows.”

“I decline. Don’t get me wrong, you’re very lovely Sapin, but my heart belongs to Jello.” I can only giggle at his reply.

“That’s really sweet, but I do believe that your talent would better work for Sapin,” Jello tells him. His jaw drops in rejection. “Still, your crown is very pretty. It’s like it reflects who you are within.” Omurice’s face become a bright shade of pink and he smiles again.

At the corner, I see the annoyed face of a certain blonde coming through the crowd. I doubt that he will tell it’s us, but I take precautions and pull Jello’s hair over her shoulder. Omurice takes notice of Pudding as well, and he places the flower crown on his head. The stuckup manager walks on by without noticing a thing. Once he’s out of view, I hear our little friend snickering.

“This day just keeps getting better.”

“And you keep making yourself more cute each passing second. Keep that crown on your head, it looks good on you.” He blushes again as Jello looks at him.

“It really does.” His blush intensifies. “Just needs one thing actually.” Carefully, Jello ties in a single dandelion in Omurice’s flower crown. “There we go!”

“Th-thank you, Jenny. And thank you again for inviting me to hang out with you two, Sapin. This may just be the best day of my life.”

“Anything for a fan of my former student.”

I just love days like this, casting aside all worries of deadlines, performances, rehearsals, any responsibilities,. If only everyone’s lives can be this carefree all the time.


	3. Innocence

“Hey you! Sapin Sapin!” I hold in a groan when a certain, nosy idol less than ideal for me calls out my name.

“Mango Pudding, dear.”

“Don’t go ‘dear’ on me, Sapin Sapin!” the brat demands. “When are you finally going to cave in and choreograph my next show?”

“You know that threats don’t work on me, young lady. And I’ll work on your routine when you change your attitude.”

“You’ve always been that way! Heck, you do the same to Orange Juice! At the very least, she doesn’t deserve your presence, but I have as much right as that Jello!”

“Jello has earned my teaching, unlike you who only focuses on your own fame.”

“You just always prove the rumors about you to be true!” she shouts, pulling her spear out at me. “That the wonderful, beautiful Sapiña, who is adored all over the world, is deep down a child who likes getting her way with celebrities! And they eat out of the palm of her hand whenever she’s in town!”

“Kind of like what you’re trying to do.” Mango Pudding growls in frustration and stomps off.

“This isn’t over, Sapin Sapin!”

I don’t take her warning seriously. I may be more freelance than most dancers, but there’s nothing she can do to me that will make me make a dance routine for her.

* * *

 

“Miss Sapiña! Please tell me that you’re going to perform some time soon!”

“Sapiña! Will you volunteer to be a guest star at our pristine dancing school?”

“Sapiña!”

“Sapiña!”

SLAM!

I crash myself against my hotel room door with my back. The last few days since being confronted by that brat of an idol has laid many layers of pressure on me. It’s beginning to be suffocating how many people expect me to dance. I love dancing, but not to the point I’m actually beginning to stress about how I want to go about choreographing them. I have not done a show in a while, and I am even considering to retire just to be Sapin Sapin, not Sapiña the pretty, do-good celebrity everyone makes me out to be. This isn’t what she wanted for me when I told her that I wanted to dance for fun and make people smile.

“I see you at your best and happiest when you are dancing, Sapin. You’re like a rainbow who never vanishes after the rain. When I leave this world, you can follow your dream to your heart’s content.” That was the promise in the middle of her long life.

My first dance partner- Attendant Rosa- was able to pass on without any regrets of leaving me to pick up the pieces of losing her. There were none to pick up by the time I was thrown into the limelight and Rosa was there in her final days to see my first ever live performance. I was able to move on quickly because of her kindness.

Thinking back to those slow days when it was me and Rosa in a house on the town’s outskirts barely making by, to many it didn’t seem like a good life, but we were happy. When music festivals would come and go, we were always dancing together, and at fairs we would have the time of our lives. We were so carefree back then. I miss those days.

I replace my flowing, colorful dress and beaded collar with a simple sweatshirt and shorts. No need for the flamboyant clothes when not in the public eye. The only ones who have seen me like this are my closest students.

I jump when my brain registers someone gently knocking on the door. I keep quiet though, hoping to continue the serenity of being myself. After hearing footsteps pad away from the door, I notice that something white is right under the painted wood. It looks like a simple envelope and so I open the door. Sure enough, no one is in the hall now, and the envelope at my feet has an all-telling Jello sticker to seal it. There is only a sentence written on the front, no address or sender’s name. Hand delivered then.

“Please read, Sapin!”

This is no fan that sent me this letter if they use my short name and no “Miss” in front. Certainly not another contractor or sponsor either. I decide to give the contents a read and carefully cut the top as to not damage the sticker. The inside has a mint green stationery, and the message is written in glittery, pink ink.

“I still can’t thank you enough for all of the times you helped me get closer to Jello. I want to return the favor in how ever you want. Don’t get me wrong, all of my loyalty is in my lovely Jello, but you’re possibly my only exception. You remind me so much of her, or maybe she’s reminding me of you. Whenever you have the time to just hang out and talk about her or yourself, come find me. I am usually at the fan club or music store. Hope to see you some time. - Omurice.”

Leave it to Jello’s most devoted fans to remind me why I love dancing for people just as much as for myself. Omurice, no matter how much that little girl takes up his heart, truly has a good heart for others. Thinking about it, Jello likes that he’s a fan of hers because of that sole fact, just from how kind he is. He really is a special one.

I think I’ll take him up on his offer to meet up to get this stress off of my chest. He’s a good person to be around when you just want a slice of a normal, free life.

Because celeb or not, I’m still only me, and I do what I want.


	4. On a Cup of Coffee

Sure enough, I find Omurice at the local music store listening to a demo soundtrack of Jello’s latest album. I can’t help but giggle at the wide smile on his face as he nods to the music blasting in his ears. With a tap on the headphones, the blonde jumps for a moment before ripping the headphones off of his head and turns to me with surprise.

“S-Sapin, please don’t do that!” I let out a laugh at his reaction.

“Sorry. But I’m here to take you up on your offer.”

“Oh, you read my letter. I’m relieved, thought some manager like Pudding would take it before you answer your door.”

“I don’t need a manager, I do work wherever and whenever I want to. But Jello isn’t as confident as I am. She is still very youthful after all.”

“If you think so. So then-”

“I know a good coffee shop outside of town. It’s a very private location, just the perfect place to get away from a lot of things.”

“Get away from things?”

“We can talk about it when we get there.”

* * *

“Isn’t that enough pastries, Sapin?” Omurice inquired with a cute, worried expression. Coffee who’s standing behind the counter is also looking a bit at unease. I guess you get that from the dozens of Pastel de Nata’s confections you eat in the span of ten minutes that will even make Napoleon Cake look like he’s cutting down on the sugar.

“Put it on my bill, Coffee. And another plate of coconut tart please.”

“Pressure again, Miss Sapin?” Coffee asks behind those shades of his. “You only go on this kind of eating spree when you’re pushed to the edge to perform again.”

The tart comes out in a minute along with a fresh cup of coffee poured by the manager with one sugar cube. Omurice is only now taking sips of his own with whipped cream and cinnamon, but he keeps his eyes on me.

“You’re familiar with Mango Pudding, aren’t you?”

“Thank the stars that she doesn’t know where this is.” Crepe comes by and collects the dishes I put aside and she has a look of annoyance as she continues. “She would want to make it her place of operations and turn it into a party house.”

“Yeah, not at all fond of her either, especially of how antagonistic she is behind Jello’s back,” Omurice throws in with a glare into his cup.

“See, ever since she confronted me to make me do one of her shows, all of these public requests have been flung at me. Just yesterday, I was asked to attend three different high class parties, five requests to appear as a guest star at five different dance institutes, TWELVE interviews of when my next show will be, and even the shady part of my fanbase dared to ask for a ‘private’ performance this coming weekend.”

The last part makes the other three occupants in the room cringe with disgust. I take a sip of the warm, dark beverage to calm myself before continuing.

“All of the requests were turned down and I didn’t give a straight answer in the interviews, but they all hounded me for refusing. I was so stressed out that I retreated to my hotel room shortly after the last one, and just a moment later was when I got Omurice’s letter to hang out and talk.”

“I guess when it comes to that kind of pressure, having a manager like Pudding isn’t completely bad,” Omurice comments, probably thinking of how Jello doesn’t have to put up with everything that I do.

“I joined the performance career for the smiles of people, not for some self-righteous fame. It’s days like yesterday and the past few weeks that make me think of just retiring from the stage entirely.”

“Surely you don’t mean that,” Coffee objects. “You love talking about your skits and performances whenever you find the mood to come by, and you look brighter when you talk about them. Thinking of retirement in your prime will only ruin you internally, Miss Sapin.”

“That’s exactly what Rosa would’ve said.”

“Rosa?” The clink of the dishes farther down the counter indicates that Crepe has placed down the dishes for a moment.

“My Attendant and coach, you can say. She has been resting peacefully for years. She was a wonderful pep talker too and told me to pursue the career I wanted.”

“Sounds like most of us who work here.”

“She loved music, no matter our status. She never cared to aim for the rich life, as long as she had her freedom. She passed on with no regrets.”

“I think Jello would’ve loved to meet her,” Omurice commented with a fond smile. “Speaking of Jello, what would she do if she heard you talking about retiring?”

“She would be very disappointed in her teacher for leaving the business. I know her that well.” That’s right, there will so many good people who still need someone to show them happiness. It’s all I want for people.

“Omurice?”

“Yes?”

“Have I told you yet that Jello is lucky to have a fun like you?” His cute face instantly becomes pink, earning chuckles from Coffee and Crepe. “Because otherwise, I wouldn’t have met someone who can perk me up like you do.”

“You’re giving me too much credit, Sapin.”


	5. Sapin Sapin

A young woman named Rosa lived on the edge of a prosperous town, but she barely made by with her knitted work and and vegetables from her small garden. Still, Rosa never complained about her simple life and enjoyed the freedom of being herself. She would go into town and everyone on her street would call her by name, anyone who knew Rosa knew how kind her heart was.

Rosa was passing by the house of a small family while on the way to a music festival happening in town, and the mother of three pulled her aside for a treat. The mother wanted to thank Rosa for her kindness towards her family, and after a talk over coconut cake, they attended the festival together.

“Rosa, you always look lonely in that house of yours,” the mother spoke to her during intermission. “These won’t do my family any good, but a girl as sweet as you deserves someone to take care of you.”

As the music picked up with another band, she passed a bag into Rosa’s arms and like a rainbow, a gorgeous woman appeared in the crowd before the two women. The crowd moved away in shock, and they were immediately enamored by the beauty of the Food Soul with her flowing yellow, purple and red dress and brown and white hair. The band on stage didn’t stop their performance, and the Food Soul danced in perfect rhythm in a magnificent splendor.

Roars of applause filled the square at the end of the song and dance. The people instantly swarmed her, shaking her hand and asking where she came from, and she look at Rosa with a warm smile.

Rosa instantly knew that her new companion Sapin Sapin wasn’t much for the rich life either, and the beautiful woman stayed by her side because she wanted to, not out of obligation as her Food Soul. She never complained to her Attendant, never treated her formally, she even changed out of her dress for some more casual clothes that Rosa didn’t wear anymore.

The duo could always be counted on going to festivals and music events whenever one comes up. Eventually, everyone in town looked forward to when they could see Sapin Sapin dance among the throngs of people in her elegant dress.

Life was simple, easy and free. Wanting to dance and play without worries or care in the world.

Rosa was reaching the end of her long life, and Sapin Sapin was helped by the community in taking care of her. As she laid in her bed, Rosa could see that her friend was hesitant in saying something to her.

“Sapin. There’s nothing to fear. Talk to me, dear.”

“... I was scouted by a sponsor this afternoon. He thinks I can make it big as a professional dancer. And he’s… already set up my debut. I didn’t even tell him my decision yet.”

“Do it, my friend. It’s your dream, isn’t it? To bring joy to others when you dance?”

The debut of “Sapiña the Dancing Rainbow” was a huge success, and Rosa was in the front seat in tears. A few days later, she let go of her life, passing on with no regrets.

Sapin Sapin soon made it big in the performance world, making a name for herself and eventually stepping into the idol community as a choreographer. Idols starting out became celebrities overnight, or so the rumors went. But the “Dancing Rainbow” herself didn’t do work for just anyone, she was fickle in who she trained.

And on a particular audition she attended, she heard the voice of an angel. Among the girls and flashy trainees was a small, green haired girl with an aura of purity. Looking at the young girl, who she now realized was a Food Soul, Sapin Sapin had found a worthy student.

The little angel’s name was Jello, who had the same dream the older woman did, and she didn’t come to auditions alone. Her manager Pudding was like hovering over her, making sure she stayed to whatever schedule he had for her. So the more experienced performer would sneak Jello away from Pudding time to time, partying out and acting like normal people in public. They were Sapin Sapin’s best memories of the child.

Jello had now graduated into a full scale idol, captivating many people with her voice and cuteness.

“Thank you for every moment we have been together, Sapin,” Jello said to her teacher on the night of her first solo concert. “I managed to convince Pudding to let me go out and get these for you.” The greenette held out a simple designed castanet and a beautiful, pearl white paper fan.

“These for me?”

“When I saw them, I knew they were perfect for you and your dances.”

“They are lovely, Jello. Thank you so much. And I am so proud of you.”

“Will you come see my future concerts when you have the time?”

“Of course I will. Because I will get to see you.” The two heard Pudding for Jello to get on the stage as the concert was about to begin. Jello quickly gave the older Food Soul a big hug and wiped the tears from her colorful eyes before taking the stage. And Sapin Sapin went to the seats where her spot waited for her.

The stage lights came on and the curtains were drawn back. On stage was Jello with a bright smile on her face. Once the music started, she began to sing in her angelic, pure voice.


End file.
